Gotas de Carinho Que Tocam as Chamas
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Somente um sentimento forte e verdadeiro poderá aliviar as tristezas da vida militar
1. Descoberta e Despedida

**GOTAS DE CARINHO QUE TOCAM AS CHAMAS**

I - Descoberta e Despedida 

- Roy... - a voz macabra ecoou pelo cenário destruído, como se fizesse parte da névoa que o envolvia. Ele não acreditava que novamente estava naquele lugar maldito.

O rapaz de cabelos negros corria sem rumo, pisando no chão coberto de sangue. As memórias trágicas daquela época passavam em sua frente, como um filme, lembrando-o daqueles que foram mortos sem piedade e de como seus lares foram reduzidos a ruínas. A deusa Ishbala nada pode fazer para atender as preces de seus filhos, que até o ultimo momento tinham a esperança de que ela os salvaria.

O caminho percorrido parecia sem fim, até que uma grande muralha de cadáveres se ergueu na frente do jovem oficial, deixando-o ainda mais aterrorizado.

As vozes que chamavam seu nome iam se tornando mais próximas, fazendo com que o mesmo desespero que tomou conta de seu corpo na época do massacre voltasse à tona.

O nevoeiro ia se tornando menos denso a medida em que as figuras retorcidas se aproximavam. O medo o enlaçou com suas garras frias, ao ver aqueles rostos deformados à sua frente. A carne em decomposição de seus corpos era enfeitada com ferimentos terríveis, lembranças de seu encontro com o Alquimista das Chamas.

- Olhe o que fez conosco...

- Maldito...

- Cão dos militares...

- Não! Isso é impossível, vocês estão mortos, não podem falar, não podem estar aqui, vocês não existem! - ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentando não ouvir suas vozes moribundas, mas as palavras pareciam perfurar sua mente e enchiam seu coração de desespero.

- O poderoso Coronel está com medo? - a voz familiar o fez abrir os olhos. Instantaneamente, Roy tentou encontrar o amigo no meio do nevoeiro, mas a visão que captou foi a mais terrível de todas. Hughes estava em pé, a sua frente, com o ferimento de bala, que tirou sua vida, sangrando e vermes devoravam seu corpo, sob a farda azul dos militares.

- Ma... Maes... - o choque do que via o deixou completamente sem palavras.

- Roy... eu era seu melhor amigo... como você deixou isso... acontecer comigo?

- Não... Maes... eu tentei... eu não queria...eu não queria... - ele caiu de joelhos, com as mãos apoiadas no sangue que jorrava do solo, sem cessar.

- Ninguém será responsabilizado... minha morte foi em vão... e você permitiu, Roy... e tudo o que eu queria era ajudar você... como pôde?

- Eu vou ajudá-lo, Maes, sua morte não será em vão, eu vou.. eu vou... desculpe, Maes, me desculpe...

- Culpado... você é culpado... - todos os cadáveres começaram um coro fúnebre, enquanto se aproximavam do Coronel.

- Eu não quis que isso acontecesse, eu não quis! Por favor, me desculpem, me desculpem!

- Culpado... você é culpado... - o coro continuava, enquanto o circulo se fechava ao redor dele.

- Por favor, me perdoem, por favor, me perdoem, me perdoem, me perdoem, me perdoem, ME PERDOEM!

Mustang acordou completamente envolvido em suor. Seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração alterados, bem como as pupilas dilatadas eram o modo de seu organismo refletir o terror que acabara de vivenciar em sua mente.

- Roy... - a voz familiar alcançou seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que os braços femininos envolviam seu peito, fazendo-o sair do transe que ainda se mantinha. - Teve outro pesadelo? - perguntou, gentilmente, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.

Um breve e quase inaudível sim foi sua resposta. Era a segunda vez naquela semana que acordava daquela maneira e ela compreendia a vergonha e receio que ele tinha de expor o que sentia e o quanto ainda sofria com tudo o que tivera que enfrentar naqueles últimos dias.

Colocando-se à frente dele, o abraçou carinhosamente:

- Está tudo bem, agora. Foi só um sonho ruim. Por mais horrível que tenha sido, não poderá machucá-lo.

- Você não sabe... o que eu vi.

- Então, me conte. - disse, retirando as mechas ensopadas de suor da frente do rosto masculino.

O coronel tentou manter a voz impassível enquanto tentava colocar em palavras todo o horror que acabara de vivenciar, mas o frágil autocontrole ruiu por completo ao relembrar o rosto do amigo morto e a dor que ainda sentia pela impotência diante da sua morte.

Quando teve certeza de que ele finalmente colocado tudo o que havia trancafiado em seu peito para fora, colocou as mãos sobre seu rosto e olhou em seus olhos com doçura:

- Gostaria de poder dividir esse fardo com você. Infelizmente, não é possível e sei que nada que eu fale irá diminuí-lo.

- Nem eu mesmo posso, nem com minha vida...

- Você não teve poder de evitar as coisas que aconteceram, mas agora você pode usá-las para aprender, fazer o melhor possível e tentar consertar os erros do seu passado e evitar futuros. Do contrario, tudo o que aconteceu terá sido em vão. E aí sim, você será culpado, por permitir isso.

- Riza... - ele olhou para sua Tenente, com um olhar cansado. Os últimos dias haviam sido terrivelmente difíceis. Sentindo-se perdido e frustado, somente ela conseguia faze-lo manter sua racionalidade e lembrá-lo que não estava sozinho.

Ela encostou-se na cama e o colocou em seu colo, abraçando-o, como a uma criança. Esses eram os raros momentos em que a Primeira Tenente tinha oportunidade de tratar os ferimentos da alma de seu companheiro. Sentindo o calor do seu abraço e aninhando-se, o Coronel encontrou o conforto tão precioso que ela sempre lhe oferecia, desde que haviam iniciado seu romance.

O silêncio entre os dois era apenas uma prova de sua profunda compreensão e sem perceber, as lembranças de tudo o que haviam passado para chegar até ali, inundaram os pensamentos de Hawkeye.

A vida militar é dura para todos aqueles que escolhem esse caminho, mas para os dois jovens, assumir o sentimento que nascera entre eles foi mais penoso do que o mais árduo treinamento. Primeiro, havia a vergonha das trocas de olhares que aconteciam, mesmo sem intenção. A amizade que aproximou os dois, agora parecia estar contra eles, pois um sentimento inquietante se desenrolava, até durante simples conversas sobre treinos ou armas.

Aquela situação era insuportável para ambos, mas Mustang se adiantou, o que não era nenhuma surpresa para aqueles que conheciam seu temperamento e mesmo depois de anos de amizade, as primeiras palavras da carinho ditas por ele pareciam surreais para Riza e a ela nem foi dado tempo para absorver a idéia de estar sendo correspondida, uma vez que o primeiro toque e o primeiro beijo que seguiram a declaração, fizeram sua racionalidade esconder-se em algum lugar distante.

Por um mês, eles pareciam adolescentes com medo de serem pegos pelos pais, pois todos os encontros eram furtivos e planejados com antecedência e sempre se desenrolavam em meio às madrugadas, fora da vista e do conhecimento de todos os outros militares. Roy sempre havia deixado claro que suas ambições eram as maiores possíveis e ambos sabiam que seu romance não seria bem visto aos olhos dos superiores. E nenhum dos dois gostaria de colocar a própria carreira e a do outro em risco, uma vez que conheciam a importância da vida militar para ambos.

No entanto, mesmo conhecedores da situação, esta se tornou sufocante, fazendo-a decidir alugar um apartamento e mudar-se para longe dos alojamentos. Não era muito, mas naquele momento era o que podia fazer por eles. Pelo menos, não precisavam mais se preocupar se alguém os veria trocando beijos ou outros gestos e palavras afetivas.

A primeira noite de amor aconteceu naturalmente, para consumar a sintonia de seus sentimentos e teria sido perfeita se Roy não tivesse que sair apressadamente logo de manhã cedo para retornar aos alojamentos. Mas mesmo com todos os contratempos, a paixão entre eles se fortalecia, diariamente.

E assim, alguns meses se passaram.

Todos os militares estavam presentes na reunião de emergência. Haviam sido informados que o que começara como uma rebelião na região Leste havia transformado-se em uma terrível guerra e era hora dos alquimistas governamentais entrarem em ação.

O nome de cada um deles foi chamado e uma ordem de convocação foi entregue.

Nessa hora, mesmo sem poder demonstrar, obrigada a ficar na posição respeitosa, diante de seus superiores, o coração de Riza estava apertado, como se a estivesse alertando sobre o que aconteceria. Seus temores foram confirmados, quando o Alquimista das Chamas foi chamado a se juntar ao grupo que iria partir na manhã seguinte.

Naquelamadrugada, como de costume, Roy foi até o seu apartamento e ao chegar ao seu quarto, a encontrou em frente à janela, fitando a chuva que caia, silenciosamente. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, por uma fina fita azul, deixando à mostra suas belas costas pelo decote da camisola de seda branca que usava. Por mais que ele odiasse vê-la com aquele semblante tão triste, não pôde deixar de admirá-la por alguns segundos, antes de se aproximar.

Ele a abraçou por trás com ternura e ela aconchegou-se no abraço, querendo senti-lo ainda mais perto de si.

- Como você está?

- Eu não sei direito...

- Não sabe?

- Acho que só irei saber amanhã, quando estiver olhando você embarcar no trem. E quando vê-lo retornar, à salvo. - após essa frase, ela se virou e olhou para ele, com um sorriso triste. - Mas posso garantir que já estou começando a sentir saudades.

Mustang a abraçou novamente, cheio de carinho e falou em seu ouvido:

- Me desculpe. Eu nunca pretendi fazê-la passar por isso.

- Eu sei. Mas também sei que você é um alquimista governamental. Não seria justo fazê-lo escolher entre suas obrigações e nós... - Riza abaixou a cabeça e apertou o tecido da farda dele entre suas mãos. - Me desculpe por não estar conseguindo ser forte como você. Tenho certeza de que não é disso que você está precisando em um momento como este.

Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, acariciando-o e sorriu:

- Não fale bobagens. Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que já conheci. Afinal, só alguém forte poderia me agüentar.

- Roy... - uma solitária lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto, molhando o circulo de transmutação, bordado na luva branca na mão direita dele.

- Eu vou voltar, Riza. Sem duvidas. Mas antes, preciso saber se você vai me querer de volta. Ninguém sabe quanto tempo essa missão pode durar e sei que o tempo pode mudar as coisas. Não quero obrigá-la a me esperar.

- Não será uma obrigação... - respondeu, beijando-o.

Eles fizeram amor vagarosamente, aproveitando cada beijo, toque, movimento, sussurro e gemido, como se quisessem memorizar aquele instante e usá-lo como lembrança para os dias em que estariam distantes um do outro. E dormiram abraçados, aquecidos pelos seus corpos nus entrelaçados, embalados pelo som da batida de seus corações e pelo suave barulho da chuva que continuava a cair na cidade, melancolicamente.

Na manhã seguinte, a chuva da noite anterior havia se tornado uma fina garoa, mas mesmo assim, persistia. O céu cinza, com nuvens carregadas, refletia o que havia no peito dos dois oficias naquele momento.

Todos os alquimistas governamentais estavam na estação, esperando o trem reservado para eles. Acompanhando-os, estavam outros oficiais que foram desejar boa sorte para os amigos.

- Não vá morrer, heim! Quero que você esteja no meu casamento! - o rapaz alto, de olhos verdes claros, emoldurados por um par de óculos de armação prateada, falou alegremente, ao apertar a mão de seu amigo.

- Primeiro arrume uma namorada. E segundo, eu sou bom demais para morrer assim. - Roy sorriu, mostrando que mesmo naquela situação, seu ego continuava maior que ele próprio, mas assim que viu Riza fitando-o afastada dos outros, assumiu um semblante sério. - Maes, tenho que deixar algumas instruções para Hawkeye.

- À vontade. Também tenho que conversar com os outros. Vejo você na volta.

- Certo.

Assim que o amigo se distanciou, foi em direção à ela. Ambos estavam com a típica postura militar. Ficaram se olhando por longos segundos, até que Mustang quebrou o silêncio:

- Espero que não se importe que eu tenha pego isso emprestado. - ele colocou a mão no bolso, mostrando a fita azul que ela usara na noite passada e pôs em seu casaco, em um movimento discreto. - Mas eu preciso de algo que me lembre você, para que eu não perca o juízo na guerra. - ele sorriu, tentando amenizar a situação, mas o olhar dela encheu-se de tristeza, apesar de manter tanto a postura quanto a feição sérias.

- Me desculpe. Prometi a mim mesma que não iria permitir isso.

- Está tudo bem. - ele sorriu, gentilmente. - Debaixo dessa farda ainda bate um coração, não é?

- Parece que sim...

Nesse instante, o apito da locomotiva ecoou pela estação. A hora da partida estava próxima. Sabendo que não teria condições de falar nada carinhoso sem esboçar emoção, Riza fez continência, surpreendendo-o:

- Eu espero que volte em segurança e que sua missão seja bem sucedida.

Ele a fitou seriamente, mas logo deu um sorriso e aproximou-se, falando baixo:

- Você não sabe o quanto eu queria abraçá-la, agora.

A surpresa por ouvir aquelas palavras só a fez perceber que o trem já havia chegado quando ele lhe disse adeus e distanciando-se, alcançou o grupo de alquimistas que embarcavam. Quietamente, ela assistiu o trem partir e diminuir de tamanho, até sumir no horizonte, levando consigo uma parte de seu coração.


	2. Retorno e Reencontro

**II - Retorno e Reencontro**

Após a partida, Hawkeye tentava se concentrar no trabalho burocrático para qual fora resignada, mas seu coração por diversas vezes traía sua mente e a fazia lembrar de Mustang. Todas as semanas, os militares de Central City recebiam um relatório sobre a situação em Ishbal, mas nenhum dos alquimistas era citado em particular.

As notícias dos alquimistas governamentais para família e amigos chegavam através de cartas entregues no comando central e uma vez por semana, enchia-se de pessoas procurando informações daqueles que haviam sido enviados para o front, mas em nenhuma dessas vezes, houve uma carta endereçada para ela, ou mesmo, notícias do Alquimista das Chamas para os superiores. Essa falta de informações a consumia aos poucos e ela sofria em silêncio todos os dias e assim, dois meses se passaram rapidamente.

Naquela tarde, concentrava-se em polir uma de suas pistolas, sentada em sua escrivaninha, uma vez que o trabalho burocrático havia diminuído muito nos últimos dias, quando seu pequeno momento de tranqüilidade foi interrompido por um comunicado que ecoou pela base:

- A guerra na região leste terminou. A guerra na região leste terminou. O trem que irá trazer os alquimistas governamentais chegará à plataforma em 15 minutos. O trem que irá trazer os alquimistas governamentais chegará em 15 minutos.

Apenas um vulto foi visto saindo do escritorio da Segunda Tentente, em direção aos corredores do quartel general. Ela não se importou com o que os outros iriam pensar ao vê-la correndo daquele jeito e nem com sua postura. Tudo o que queria era chegar à plataforma a tempo.

O lugar estava lotado, pois o comunicado também foi transmitido na cidade e dezenas de civis estavam na estação. Ela atravessou a multidão mas ficou afastada dos outros oficiais que já haviam chegado para recepcionar os amigos. Seu coração palpitava, não pela corrida, mas pela alegria de que, em breve, veria Roy novamente.

O apito da locomotiva que se aproximava, chamou a atenção de todos. No instante em que o trem parou, ela fixou o olhar na porta de desembarque e por vários minutos observou a saída de outros militares, sem nenhum sinal de Mustang. Essa ansiedade era pior do que a que sentiu nos dias anteriores. Sua vontade era entrar no trem, procurá-lo e abraçá-lo com todas as suas forças e nem ela mesmo sabia de onde estava vindo sua determinação para ficar quieta e esperar.

Já haviam se passado 20 minutos e parecia que todos já haviam desembarcado. A estação começava a ficar vazia, pois a maioria dos oficiais que chegaram já havia partido, levando suas famílias.

A jovem Tenente continuava a procurar por Roy, angustiada. Sua mente começava a assombrá-la com pensamentos ruins, mas nesse momento, seus olhos encheram-se de surpresa, ao ver que o ultimo passageiro a sair do trem, era o Alquimista das Chamas.

O seu rosto expressava um enorme cansaço e andava lentamente, como se algo tivesse sugado suas forças. Ele estava quase alcançando os portões de saída da estação, quando ouviu uma voz feminina e familiar chamar pelo seu nome fazendo-o olhar para trás. Separados por uma distância de poucos metros, Riza olhava para ele, com um semblante cheio de ternura:

- É bom vê-lo novamente. - sem conseguir esconder a alegria que sentia, cumprimentou o alquimista com um belo sorriso mas Mustang lhe devolveu um olhar sofrido e após fitá-la por alguns segundos, abaixou o rosto e virou-se, continuando seu caminho para fora da estação, como se ela nada significasse para ele.

Como no dia em que ele partira, ela permaneceu imóvel observando-o distanciar-se e sumir sob o sol do entardecer, mas dessa vez, sem nenhuma palavra de carinho ou despedida.

Três semanas se passaram, desde que a guerra em Ishbal acabara e os alquimistas governamentais voltaram à Central City. Todos os soldados envolvidos no conflito receberam um mês de recesso para se recuperarem de ferimentos e descansarem. Apesar da curiosidade dos militares que permaneceram cuidando de funções burocráticas, todos os que foram para o front receberam a ordem de manter sigilo sobre os acontecimentos na região leste e as informações nunca foram divulgadas abertamente.

Nos primeiros dias, ela tentou encarar a situação com bons olhos, achando que ele precisava de um tempo para descansar e que assim que estivesse bem a procuraria, mas isso não aconteceu.

Durante todo esse tempo, a Segunda Tenente não obteve nenhuma notícia de Mustang. Tudo o que sabia era que havia se mudado dos alojamentos, mas não havia deixado qualquer outra informação. A única coisa que possuía era o número do telefone, obtido em um caderno de cadastro do quartel general, mas todas as noites discava o número e escutava o sinal de chamada, em vão.

Novamente, a preocupação a consumia e todos ao seu redor, no quartel, notavam que algo estava errado. Em uma tarde, estava com o olhar perdido, observando a paisagem através da janela, quando uma voz familiar a surpreendeu:

- Oláaaaaaaaaa, Tenente Hawkeye! - o rosto sorridente do Major Hughes a fitava.

- Ma... Major! - ela bateu continência. - O que faz por aqui, senhor?

- Vim buscar umas papeladas. Sempre papeladas... - ele disse, desanimado, mas logo recuperou o bom humor. - E então, como andam as coisas? O Coronel já voltou a perturba-la como de costume?

- O Coronel... - ela hesitou - não tenho noticias dele desde que ele retornou da guerra, Major.

- Verdade? Que estranho... Outro dia, fui até o seu apartamento, mas ele não atendeu a porta, pensei que estava aqui.

- O senhor sabe onde ele está morando?

- Ah, sei sim. Espere um instante. - ele pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta que estava na mesa dela e escreveu o endereço. - Está aqui.

- Muitíssimo obrigada, senhor. - disse, com uma continencia.

- De nada, Tenente. Mas não entendo porque você está tão alegre em saber que ele irá lhe dar trabalho assim que a ver. - disse, sorrindo.

- Ossos do oficio, senhor. - respondeu, devolvendo-lhe o gesto.

Naquela madrugada, o barulho de batidas na porta interrompeu os pensamentos do jovem Coronel. Com um suspiro pesado, levantou-se da cama e foi em direção à porta. Abrindo-a lentamente, fechou os olhos, incomodado com a luz que vinha do corredor, mas assim que os abriu, foi tomado pela surpresa.

- Boa noite.

- Riza... - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Desculpe vir tão tarde. Mas eu realmente precisava vê-lo.

- Entre...

O pequeno apartamento se encontrava mal iluminando, apenas com algumas velas acesas em alguns pontos. Riza olhou ao redor e com dificuldade, viu vários círculos de transmutação espalhados pelas paredes e chão e sob uma mesa, o único lugar bem iluminado, havia dezenas de papeis, contendo anotações que ela desconhecia, assim como vários pincéis e frascos de tinta. Mesmo com a pouca luz, podia-se notar que o local estava totalmente bagunçado e sujo e as teias de aranhas nas janelas mostravam que há tempos a sala não recebia ar fresco.

Apesar de querer questionar sobre isso, Riza deteve-se, principalmente ao ouvir a voz de Mustang:

- Como me encontrou?

- O Major Hughes me deu seu endereço. Disse que veio há alguns dias e você não respondeu. - ela estava encostada na parede. A voz e postura distantes dele a deixaram com receio de aproximar-se.

- Ah, então era ele. - falou com indiferença.

- Estava em casa?

- Sim. Mas não queria receber ninguém. Preciso ficar sozinho por uns tempos.

- Eu entendo. Você parece cansado. - disse, fitando seu rosto. O cabelo bagunçado, a barba por fazer e os olhos negros sem brilho, mostravam que, entre muitas coisas erradas, ele também não estava cuidando de si mesmo. Ela também percebeu que suas roupas estavam meio folgadas, indicando que não estava se alimentando direito. - Mas eu realmente estava preocupada com você. Não obtive notícias suas e sempre que ligava, não atendia ao telefone.

- Eu o destruí. O barulho me deu dor de cabeça.

- Roy... - ela aproximou-se, sem mais se importar com a atitude fria dele. - O que está acontecendo? Estou preocupada. Por favor, me diga, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada. - ele virou o rosto. - Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Estou bem.

- Você não está bem! - o tom firme de sua voz ganhou a atenção dele - No momento não estou me importando que você não tenha mandando nenhuma notícia durante sua missão, nem que você tenha virado as costas para mim quando retornou, muito menos que tenha ficado durante todos esses dias sem saber onde você estava e que só estou escutando sua voz, porque vim atrás de você! Nada disso está importando agora que vejo o seu estado! E não me diga que não preciso me preocupar com você, se é tudo o que fiz, desde que você embarcou naquele trem!

O Coronel nada disse após a explosão dos sentimentos aprisionados durante tanto tempo no peito da Segunda Tenente. Ele se sentiu horrível ao ver o que a tinha feito passar e por não conseguir falar nada para amenizar a situação.

- Você prometeu... que voltaria.- as palavras foram ditas suavemente e cheias de carinho. - Por todo esse tempo, fiquei lhe esperando. Entendo que você esteja passando por um período difícil, apesar de não saber o que aconteceu naquela guerra e que você precisa de um tempo para pensar, mas não aja como se você estivesse sozinho. Não aja como se não existisse ninguém para sentir sua falta. Por favor, não se isole desse jeito. - Timidamente, estendeu sua mão para tocar a dele, mas ele recuou.

- Eu não posso... tocar você com essas mãos.

- Como assim?

- Estão sujas de sangue. Não posso tocar em você com elas.

- Roy...

- Você não sabe, não tem idéia de quantas vidas eu tirei com estas mãos!

- Não me importo... - ela segurou as mãos dele entre as suas e aproximou-se de seu corpo, falando gentilmente. - Não quero saber o que o Alquimista das Chamas fez, não me importo com que o Tenente Coronel fez, no momento, eu só me importo com o homem que amo.

Era a primeira vez que a palavra amor era dita entre eles e mesmo tendo conhecimento disso, Roy afastou-se dela e foi até a porta, abrindo-a:

- Eu acho que está na hora de você ir. - o olhar frio e as palavras duras atingiram Riza como um tiro direto no coração. Envolvida em tristeza, olhou para ele seriamente e, em silêncio, deixou o local.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, o coronel a socou com tanta raiva que marcou a madeira com seu sangue e caiu de joelhos, amaldiçoando-se.

Uma semana já havia se passado, desde a visita de Hawkeye. Naquela tarde, o Tenente Coronel estava absorvido em seus estudos alquímicos quando escutou batidas na porta. Novamente, foi até ela sem ânimo e a abriu, lentamente. Do outro lado, o Major Hughes o fitou seriamente por alguns segundos, analisando sua expressão exausta, mas logo sorriu mostrando uma pequena cesta que trazia consigo:

- Pedi à minha namorada para fazer uma torta de maçã para você. Quer?

Mustang lhe mostrou um sorriso. Mesmo que triste aquele era o primeiro sorriso que ele esboçava, em semanas.

Indo para o quarto do amigo, Hughes pôde ver uma bagunça ainda pior do que a testemunhada pela Tenente pois agora, além dos papéis e dos círculos de transmutação desenhados em quase todos os espaços livres, do chão até o teto, vários baldes contendo um liquido vermelho estavam espalhados pelo piso.

- Roy...

- É exatamente isso que você está vendo. É isto que eles chamam de tabu. - falou, naturalmente. Hughes o agarrou pela gola da camisa, irritado.

- Eu não entendo alquimia, mas há uma coisa que eu sei! Aqueles que cometem um tabu... - antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Roy soltou-se.

- Não se preocupe, ainda não fiz nada.

- Mas você ia fazer.

- Muitas pessoas morreram, ou melhor, eu matei todas elas, afinal de contas. - disse, continuando com o tom de tranqüilidade.

- Era uma guerra.

- Você não estava lá. - ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Isso é verdade, mas se você não queria matar inimigos na guerra, deveria ter pedido uma função burocrática, como eu. Você pensava que iria ajudar se virasse um alquimista governamental e revivesse as pessoas mortas!

- Eu não sei. - sorriu, sarcasticamente, recebendo um soco no rosto, como resposta.

- Um tabu é algo tão fácil de se cometer que você precisa estudar por apenas um curto período de tempo? Ou você quer morrer? Se esse é o caso, há um jeito mais fácil de fazê-lo. - o major falou severamente, perto da arma do coronel, que estava em cima de um pequeno móvel, mas ele escutou suas palavras, em silêncio, com a mão no rosto ferido e sem olhar para o amigo, respondeu:

- Não posso tentar isso, já que tenho medo de morrer.

- É claro.

- Esse é o tipo de pessoa que eu sou.

- Todos são assim!

- Mas mesmo uma vida como a minha, irá ter algum uso. Maes, eu decidi que irei me transformar em General de todo o exercito. - falou, determinado. - Vou mudar a maneira que este país é governado. Essa é a única coisa que posso fazer.

- Para fazer isso, você irá precisar de alguém que entenda e apóie você. - Mustang olhou para o amigo, que comia um pedaço da torta, falar de boca cheia. - Vou trabalhar abaixo de você e empurrar você para cima. - sorriu. - Quer um pedaço?

Ele demorou alguns segundos para absorver a importância das palavras ditas por Hughes, mas logo sorriu para o amigo e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, pegando um pedaço da torta.

- A propósito... - ele ainda falava de boca cheia, terminando de mastigar. - Encontrei a Tenente Hawkeye ontem. Ela não parecia muito bem.

Roy engoliu a torta, junto com o aperto na garganta, ao ouvir noticias sobre Riza.

- É uma maldade deixá-la ficar preocupada com você daquele jeito.

- Como... como assim!

- Não sei se você esqueceu, mas faço parte do departamento de investigações. Tenho um faro aguçado para as coisas. Além do mais, dividíamos o dormitório. Eu sempre escutava o barulho da janela, quando você retornava de manhã cedo. - ele sorriu, levantando-se. - Realmente pensei que ela iria se cansar de você nos primeiros dias, mas para minha surpresa, me enganei. O seu ego gigantesco parece não incomodá-la.

- Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, Maes. – apesar de tentar demonstrar uma postura despreocupada, seu embaraço era visível pela veia que saltava de maneira insistente no canto de sua testa.

- Ah, é? Então porque está tão sem jeito! - o Major ajeitou seus óculos, feliz. Ele sempre gostou de provocar o amigo e não podia perder a oportunidade. - Não se preocupe, o segredo de vocês está seguro comigo. Mas não pense que ela irá esperá-lo para sempre. Se eu fosse você, ia tomar um banho, dar um jeito nessa cara, colocar umas roupas limpas e ir vê-la e de preferência, com um ótimo pedido de desculpas.

- Eu... não sou muito bom com essas coisas. - ele abaixou a cabeça, lembrando-se da ultima vez em que se viram.

- Não fale assim. Até mesmo você deve conseguir manter uma garota, apesar de não ter a mínima idéia do que alguém como ela viu em você.

- Maes, qualquer pessoa consegue perceber o inevitável. Eu sou o melhor. - o grande sorriso que Mustang mostrou ao reforçar sua completa falta de modéstia fez o major perceber que ele ficaria bem e depois de trocarem um aperto de mão, ele deixou o apartamento do amigo.

O relógio marcava meia noite. Como nos dias anteriores, o sono não alcançou Hawkeye. Levantando-se, foi até o banheiro e tirou a camisola que vestia, ligando o chuveiro, com a esperança que um bom banho quente fosse acalmar os sentimentos turbulentos em seu peito. O espelho começava a embaçar com o vapor, quando ouviu batidas insistentes em sua porta. Vestindo um robe foi ate o quarto, pegando sua pistola automática e dirigiu-se à porta, em silêncio.

- Quem é! - perguntou, irritada.

Houve um breve silêncio, antes da resposta.

- Mustang.

A voz familiar a surpreendeu, fazendo-a largar a arma sob uma pequena mesa e abrir a porta, vagarosamente.

- Boa noite. - era realmente ele. Nem parecia o mesmo de algumas semanas atrás. Estava banhado, barbeado e bem vestido, com calças negras, uma blusa azul de botões e um sobretudo da mesma cor das calças. O cabelo parecia ter crescido, pois uma franja com centímetros maiores que o costume cobriam sua testa e os olhos escuros pareciam ter recuperado o brilho que ela tanto admirava. No entanto, ainda havia um resquício de cansaço em seu rosto e parecia receoso, mas antes que pudesse admirá-lo mais um pouco, a voz dele interrompeu seus pensamentos. - Desculpe aparecer tão tarde.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Estava acordada.

- Eu precisava devolver sua chave e...isto. - do bolso do sobretudo retirou a delicada fita azul que havia pego na ultima noite que haviam passado juntos.

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver a fita e com um gesto, o convidou a entrar. Fechando a porta, encostou-se nela, fitando-o:

- Você a guardou por todo esse tempo...

- Sim.

- Por que?

- Tenho certeza de que, sem sua lembrança, eu realmente teria perdido toda a minha humanidade no campo de batalha. - ele abaixou a cabeça, acariciando o tecido entre os dedos. - Além do remorso pelas vidas que tirei e da raiva que senti de mim mesmo diante da minha impotência quanto ao que aconteceu, eu temi o tipo de olhar que poderia receber de você, depois que descobrisse o que fiz. Não suportaria que você me afastasse, então...

- Você se afastou. - ela completou sua frase.

- Sim.

- Pensei que me conhecesse...

- Como assim?

- Eu seria incapaz de julgar alguém por atos cometidos em uma guerra. Principalmente você. No dia que fui até seu apartamento não fui procurar o Coronel, nem o Alquimista das Chamas. Eu queria Roy Mustang. É uma pena que não tenha percebido. Parece que não demostrei meus sentimentos tão claramente quanto havia pensado. - ela abaixou o rosto.

- Não, a culpa não é sua! Ah, que droga!

- Roy? - ela o olhou, confusa.

- Eu vim até aqui, revisando o que iria lhe falar, por dezenas de vezes, pois sei que você não irá me perdoar pelo que fiz, mas mesmo assim, consegui abrir a boca e piorar a situação! Eu não sei o que fazer, Riza, realmente não sei! O que sinto por você é completamente diferente de tudo o que conheço e realmente não tenho a mínima idéia de como lidar com algo tão importante assim! - ele respirou fundo, após o desabafo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente, mas logo sorriu, amargurado. - Sou um idiota. - colocando a fita sobre a mesa de centro na sala, fitou os olhos vermelhos. - Acho que você já percebeu que não saberia como agradecer ou retribuir tudo o que fez por mim, mas não gostaria que pensasse que não dei valor ao que tivemos.Realmente gostaria deproteger o que existe entre nós, mas, agora, tenho certeza de que seria um esforco em vão, não é? Com certeza, você se arrepende de ter se envolvido comigo. - ele a fitou, claramente arrasado. - Bom, eu vou indo. Desculpe o incômodo, Hawkeye, eu... - sua frase foi interrompida, pela surpresa de senti-la abraçando-o, apertado, com o rosto apoiado em seu peito.

Durante todo aquele tempo longe, sentir o corpo dela perto do seu era tudo o que mais queria, mas naquele momento, ficou completamente sem ação.

- Não vá embora... - ela pediu, com doçura. - Por favor.

- Ri.. Riza...

- Você não é idiota. Só está um pouco sem jeito.

- Um pouco? - ele sorriu, agradecido pela sua gentileza.

- Sim. - ela colocou uma de suas mãos em seu peito e o fitou. - Aqui dentro está cheio de feridas. Deixe-me cuidar delas. E cuidar de você também.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, a envolveu em seus braços:

- Obrigado, Riza... - ele a beijou e com aquele beijo prometeu a si mesmo, em silêncio, que nunca mais iria permitir que suas obrigações pusessem em risco o relacionamento entre os dois.

A saudade sentida por ambos era tão intensa que não permitiu que o resto das carícias se desenvolvessem no quarto.

Ao amanhecer, os tímidos raios de sol que entraram pela janela atingiram a sala. As roupas espalhadas pelo chão indicaram que a madrugada havia sido calorosa. Deitados no sofá os dois dormiam abraçados, tranqüilamente e o único tecido entre eles era o sobretudo do Coronel, colocado sobre o corpo da Tenente para protegê-la do frio. Abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente, ela beijou seu tórax e subiu o carinho até o rosto, sussurrando:

- Já é de manhã.

- E? - respondeu, sem abrir os olhos.

- Você ainda está aqui.

- É melhor se acostumar. - ainda de olhos fechados, ele beijou sua testa e sorriu. Aninhando-se ainda mais em seus braços, retribuiu o sorriso, transbordando em alegria e fechou os olhos, querendo aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento tão precioso e esperado.


End file.
